I hope so
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Sebastian se había convertido en su sistema de apoyo. Kurt/Sebastian. Referencias a pasado Kurt/Blaine. Nada me pertenece :P


**Advertencias: se podría decir que angst.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Necesitaba salir. Hacía mucho calor y había demasiados cuerpos pegoteándose contra el suyo. La música era difícilmente de su agrado y estaba más que seguro que su camisa había ganados más de tres manchas diferentes en menos de una hora.

Kurt Hummel no estaba hecho para los clubs nocturnos.

Si él hubiera podido elegir, hubiera pasado su noche en su departamento, viendo unas películas y disfrutando de su día libre. Pero Nick y Jeff estaban de visita por primera vez desde que comenzó a vivir solo y exigieron ir a experimentar una noche de parranda en Nueva York.

El castaño aceptó con la intención de quedar como buen anfitrión pero cada minutos que pasaba hacía parecer que había cometido un gran error.

Mandó un mensaje al rubio diciendo que estaría afuera por unos minutos. Aunque estaba seguro que no recibiría respuesta.

Tardó unos minutos pero finalmente pudo salir del club, aferrándose a su chaqueta cuando sintió el frío de la madrugada chocar contra su cara.

"Gracias a Dios no tomé nada" susurró mientras caminaba en busca de un asiento. Cuando encontró una banca vacía, a unos metros del club, se sentó en ella y buscó su celular.

Sin pensarlo abrió un mensaje nuevo y comenzó a escribir. Pero sus dedos se detuvieron. Estaba mandándole un mensaje a Blaine. De nuevo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y guardó al celular. Sintió las lágrimas asomarse por sus pestañas.

Hacía tres meses que había terminado con Blaine y no hubo un solo día que no haya tratado inconscientemente de contactarse con él. La separación había sido decisión de ambos. Luego de dos años viviendo juntos descubrieron que hacía falta más que solo amor en una relación para que funcionara.

Pero eso no significaba que doliera menos. Al principio era un ardor en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo minuto del día. Ahora era mas un entumecimiento constante.

**-o-o-o-**

"Dios, te ves terrible"

"Muchas gracias Sebastian, es justo lo que necesitaba oír" dijo Kurt con una falsa sonrisa mientras entraba al departamento.

"Solo estoy para complacerte Princesa" respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y siguió al castaño.

Kurt se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. El rubio solo lo seguía por detrás sin decir nada. Estas visitas nocturnas sorpresas al hogar de su amigo eran cada vez más ocurrentes.

Y si, Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe eran amigos.

Y no de esos 'Te-saludaré-en-Navidad' tipo de amigos, sino los 'Nos-emborracharemos-juntos-y-tendremos-relaciones'.

Todo había comenzado un año atrás.

**-o-o-o-**

Kurt estaba corriendo para llegar a NYADA. Se había quedado dormido y por ende, había retrasado todo su cronograma. Lo que resultó en una carrera por las calles de la gran manzana con un café de Starbucks en la mano y su corbata colgada en su cuello sin atar.

Blaine estaba enfermo por lo que no iba a poder asistir a clases.

El castaño estaba tan apurado que no notó el cuerpo que iba en dirección contraria a la de él. Solo notó cuando colapsó y su café salió volando.

"¿Pero que rayos?" dijo la voz enfurecida. "¿Hummel?"

"Sebastian" dijo atónito.

Luego de eso vino la amistad en Facebook, las salidas a tomar café, las películas en casa de Sebastian. Todo inocente, claro. Pero luego de que Blaine se esfumó del mapa, la inocencia, también.

El sarcasmo seguía ahí. Los insultos también. No había cambiado mucho en su relación. Excepto que ahora dormían juntos, ocasionalmente.

Cuando Kurt estaba deprimido, Sebastian estaba ahí, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto. Y el castaño lo aceptaría, porque si bien no era la historia de amor que tanto anhelaba, su cuerpo, mente y corazón ya se habían acostumbrado a recibir atención y contacto físico regularmente.

**-o-o-o-**

Kurt llegó al baño y tiró la camisa al suelo, junto con su chaqueta. A eso le siguieron sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Sebastian se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, mientras observaba al ojiazul encender la ducha y regular la temperatura del agua.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente agradable, se paró debajo de la lluvia y dejó que lo empapara por completo, sin hacer nada.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y se desvistió. Entró a la ducha y se colocó detrás de Kurt. Buscó la botella de shampoo y comenzó a lavar el cabello del castaño.

"Casi lo hago de nuevo" susurró Kurt.

"Lo supuse"

Sebastian enjuagó sus manos y tocó dos veces su hombro. Kurt se metió nuevamente debajo del chorro y enjuagó su cabeza.

Ambos terminaron de bañarse en silencio.

Kurt se dio vuelta. "¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?" preguntó sollozando.

"Porque todavía lo amas" respondió el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El castaño apoyó la frente contra su hombro. "¿Algún día lo olvidaré?"

_¿Algún día lo olvidaré? _Esa pregunta resonó en la mente de Sebastian. Más de una vez se había preguntado lo mismo.

Sebastian cerró la canilla y envolvió al ojiazul en una toalla. Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo.

Kurt se dirigió hacía la habitación que tantas veces había visitado y buscó ropa para ponerse. El rubio decidió colocarse solo unos bóxers.

Buscando ítem por ítem, juntó toda la ropa del castaño y la colocó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, haciendo un recordatorio mental de lavarla.

Respondió uno de todos los mensajes que había mandado Jeff al celular de Kurt, asegurando que estaba bien y que volvería en la mañana.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Kurt ya estaba acostado. En el lado derecho de la cama. Como todas las noches que pasa allí.

La suave respiración del castaño delataba que ya estaba dormido. Programando la alarma para la mañana siguiente, Sebastian se acostó a su lado.

_¿Algún día lo olvidaré?_

"Espero que sí" susurró en la oscuridad.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Amo Kurtbastian, está cada vez más presente en mi mente. Como amistad y como pareja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
